Not Your Typical Bad Girl
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Bella's the new goth. Edwards the old goth. When they clash, who knows what kind of mess will occur. And it just helps the fun while Bella is getting revenge on Rosalie, aka Barbie, for the chocolate cake incident. Oh, fun, fun.


****

**_N-O-T-:-Y-O-U-R-:-T-Y-P-I-C-A-L-:-B-A-D-:-G-I-R-L_**

**_S-C-E-N-E-:-O-N-E-:-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-:-O-N-E_**

**_A-:-T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T-:-F-A-N-F-I-C_**

**Know what I just thought of? Jasper with straight hair that he pushes out of his beautiful sparkling eyes with a smirk. OMG, hot! Okay... now I present to you my awesome story!**

It was my first day again, but it wasn't like that was anything new. Phil and mom moved at lease three times a year, inrolling me into a different school each time. But mom decided to basically disown me and ship me off to my dad, Charlie, who lives in Forks. Forks... the tiny, insignificant town with a population under 4,000. A rainy wasteland, in my opinion.

And why did my mom disown me? She thought me being goth/emo was just a phase... after three and a half years of not getting over said phase, she had a problem. So she shipped me to Charlie. I know, why are you complaining. You're just in a tiny town that knows everything about everyone, and everyone will be gossiping about you. You'll only be the hot topic of the school, right? Oh goody.

And so now, here I sit, in a beat up old red truck that was supposed to be an amazing gift from Charlie to make me feel like I was home. Psh, it's a lousy pile of junk. And now I'm going to have to fix it up myself. Yay. I just _love _getting into a truck that's already half dead and spending three hundred some-what dolars making it at least rideable.

I guess I should probably get out now to get my schedule. No doubt that Charlie will get an entire search party to look for me if I go missing for an hour. Though it's really tempting to just skip school and go down to La Push. I heard someone talking about cliff diving that I just have to try.

So, who am I? Isabella Swan. Call me Bella or we have a problem. I don't mind killing, you know. Quite fun, not to hard either. Really, just get on my bad side or call me Isabella one to many times, you may just end up in a dumpster that mysteriously catches fire over night.

So... anyway, I'm Bella Swan. I'm a goth. A punk. Emo. However you want to say it. I where all black, listen to heavy metal music, wear some eyeliner, the normal stuff. The only thing I _don't _do is cut myself. I tried once, and I was clumsy enough to cut a little to deep and get shipped to the hospital. Oh well. That only cost a thousand from moms walet. No biggy, won't happen again.

Glaring at my windshield, I watch students point toward my truck and whisper. Putting on a scowl that was meant to be an indifferent mask, I went to the reseptionist office. A red-haired, fat, annoyingly perky lady gave me a map, scheudle, and slip of paper to get signed by all my teachers. Leaving the annoyingly motherly woman behind, I scanned my map, found my first class easy, and entered.

It was a nightmare. Preps, bright colors, cheerleaders, overly peppy people, being asked the same questions one thousand times... horrible. I thought it could get no worse, but of course, it did. At lunch.

I was sitting by myself at a table near the corner, when a blonde barbie from a fashion magazine approached me. She had that entire, 'I'm beautiful and I know it, and I'll use it' vibe about her. I scoffed. Slut. What? I''m judgemental, so sue me.

"Your at _my _groups table." She said, sneering at me. I raised an eyebrow, and cocked my head to the side.

"Sorry, I don't see your name on the table, princess." I drawled, tracing my finger in a circle on the top of the circular table. Her eyes narrowed, and she was about to say something, when a short pixie-like girl skipped over.

"Oh, we're sitting with the new girl, Rose? So nice of you to invite her! I was really looking everywhere and just couldn't fine her." The girl said, smiling at me easily. I raised an eyebrow in response.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Pleased to meet you!" She stuck a hand out toward me, then pulled it back, seeing I wasn't going to take it. She then looked me up and down and frowned."Please don't say your a female Edward," She said with a groan, slapping her forhead.

"Leave." I said, looking into the eyes of the pixie-girl, obviously known as Alice. She looked confused. "Simpler words then?" I asked, slowly, like I was talking to a three year old. "Go away. Shoo. Back off." She didn't respond. "Fuck off."

Then Alice just gaped at me. What? Is there something on my face?

"Excuse me?" She enquired. Oh. There's nothing on my face, she's just deaf. Okay, then. I'll have to speak louder, obviously.

"Short girl and barbie," I said, voice loud. Everyone turned toward me, but I promptly ignored them, and continued speaking slowly and loudly. "Find another table. Go away. Shoo. Back off. Get the hell away." I said each word clearly, loudly, slowly... The barbie looked pissed, the pixie looked shocked, and slightly angry.

Then, it happened. Barbie picked up the chocolate peice of cake from my trey, and threw it in my face. The first thing that comes to my mind. No! Poor Cake! Then, Melodramatic, much? _Finally, _

"You filthy, worthless barbie-bitch. You wasted my cake!" I said, standing and wiping crumbs from my face. If this screwed up my black eyeliner, she is so dead. I used the last of my favorite bottle today! And Barbie didn't even reply. She turned sharply, blonde hair hitting my face, and walked away, pulling Pixie along. I turned to everyone, still staring at me. I shot them all a glare and they turned away with a squeak. Then I went to the bathroom to see if Barbie ruined my eyeliner and to get the frosting off my face. My poor, poor cake.

_____________________

I still wasn't over the entire cake-incident as I was heading to Biology. Barbie _had _ruined my eyeliner, and I had to go all the way home and put on more. Then come all the way back in that rotten truck. I'll have to get her back for that. Not only for me and my dignity, but for the cake.

Mr. Banner was the Biology teacher. He told me to sit by a dude named Edward Cullen, who ended up being an emo/goth/punk/black-wearing total hotty. I mean, there should be a law against looking that good. His bronze hair was pushed into his green eyes, his outfit was all tight, with a black musucle-showing shirt, and tight black skinny jeans. And OhMyGod, there should definatley be a law against his smell. It was the first thing I noticed when I sat next to him. God, she smelled like sex on a stick. Not that I'd know what that smelled like, but still.

I ignored him, though. Or tried. He glanced at me once before class started, but then looked away. Hm. Not my type. I don't go for emo. I go for god-like. Oh. God. I must go for God-like emo's. Obviously he's my type, because I can't stop glancing at him. Dammitt, eyes, stop betraying me!

We were supposed to be taking notes, but I didn't bother. I took out my note book and started doodling in the corner, totally ignoring everything around me. Except Edward, who I could totally feel beside me, within touching distance. God, put an end to this torture and order him to kiss me! I didn't glance at him for five minutes, a record, when he tapped my shoulder and threw a note onto my notebook. I opened it.

_I'm Edward Cullen. Your the new girl who told off Rose, right?_

I looked over the note, confused. Rose? Who the hell was Rose?

_Bella Swan. Rose?_

_The tall blonde from lunch. _

_Oh, barbie. _

_Barbie... fits. _

_So, needed something?_

It took a minute for an answer to come for that one.

_Not really. Bored. _

_Do you usually send messages to people when your bored, or am I a special case._

_..._

_Hm, no reply?_

_Nevermind. I'm obviously bothering you._

_Psh. Whatever, Goth God._

_Goth God?_

Oh my god, did I actually write Goth God? Damn it all!

_..._

_Hm... no reply?_

_Copying me, much?_

_Goth God?_

_Why yes, yes I am. Thanks for noticing, but it's goddess._

_So I would be the god?_

_I don't know you. So no, you can't be Goth God. _

_You already called me Goth God, though._

_Your point? _

_Made it._

_No you didn't. You just said that I called you Goth God. What point is that making?_

_A good one._

_Whatever, _

Ringgggg! Class is already over? What the hell? I glanced at Goth God-- I mean, Edward. He crumpled the note up and shoved it in his back pocket, then started throwing books in bags.

"Later, Goth God." I said, exiting, before he realized that I had actually claimed him worthy of the title Goth God. Man. Goth God and Goth Goddess. Ah. We belong together. May the Gothical angels sing. _Not. _


End file.
